Omegras Steelseed
Dr. Omegras Steelseed (born -700bdp in Nendis, Azshara) is a magical biologist, essayist, alchemist and former druid currently residing in Dalaran. He is best known for his essays, books and documentaries, such as "The Dawn of Biodiversity", "A Basis of Flux", "On Trollblood", "Life on Draenor" and is a proponent of the Compositional Theory of biology, of which he is an originator. Appearance Dr. Steelseed has the appearance of an elf who entirely neglects his body in favor of scholarship. He is a tall, thin fellow, borderline emaciated, with long limbs, imparting an almost spindly appearance. Oddly enough, however, his skin is still a vibrant purple, his hair a healthy green, and his eyes burn with an intense gold glow. His posture and general way of walking give off an air of almost universal unease, as if he would always rather be somewhere else. He is jittery and often fidgets or twitches when not intensely concentrated on something. His face is almost always contorted into a frustrated snarl, which is often exasperated by his short temper. His eyes are a particularly bright shade of gold, and though he decries the superstitions of his culture, such a color is often a sign that one is destined for 'greatness'. He tends to clothe himself in heavy, dark leather robes and usually has his mouth and nose covered. This is not an aesthetic choice nor one caused by mysophobia, rather, he is usually working with incredibly intricate and tiny experiments, and a stray breath could ruin everything. His armor is not enchanted, nor is it particularly special, he has many copies of the same outfit in his closet and simply wears it for convenience. Personality Omegras is an intrinsically inquisitive elf, especially when it comes to new organisms or biological mysteries. A particularly poignant anecdote comes to mind, in which Omegras threw his staff to the ground in the middle of fighting through a group of undead, simply to do a biological sketch of a strange abomination that was across the hallway. Despite being a druid, Omegras is incredibly disdainful of most divine and demonic magic users. Those who use such magic, in his eyes, simply are too lazy to understand the more complex science behind the forces they wield. He is also intensely distrustful of almost all religions (due to their association with divine forces), seeing them as being pointlessly dogmatic and unfounded explanations for mundane psuedoscientific occurrences. He lacks respect for all non-scientists or scholars, to a degree, leading many to classify him as an elitist. It is for this very reason that he disagrees with the majority of the Horde's government, as well as that of his own people, and parts of the Alliance. Through Thrall's influence, he believes, he is steering the Horde towards a shamanism backed theocracy, supported by the similarly blind Vol'Jin and Caine. For the same reason, he disagrees with Tyrande's policies and religion based governing (as well as having a standing feud with the Cenarion Circle), and due to this, he has renounced his Alliance citizenship and is now a citizen and resident of Dalaran, despite maintaining facilities in Stormwind. Omegras has a distinct speech pattern, he speaks in quick, harsh tone, and often has to start stuttering and peppering his sentences with confused interjections until his brain has time to catch up to his mouth and supply enough information for him to keep talking (much like the Earth actor known as "Jeff Goldblum"). He often forgets that, when dealing with laymen, technical or simply sesquipedalian terms may go over the heads of his associates. Omegras takes an interesting philosophy regarding alchemical creations. He oftentimes comes up with a new diagnosis for HIMSELF and self-medicates, picking random or obscure diseases and ailments that require medication that have a tendency to change his personality. He can be calm one day and manic the next, bright eyed and spacey before turning into a bitter, sharp tongued devil. Few have ever seen his "default" personality, if, indeed, he even has one, but his mind, not to mention his entire body, is a bizarre chemical cocktail that seems to march on in defiance of any and all medical logic (ironically, this mystery is one Omegras is seemingly uninterested in solving). History Early Years Omegras was born as the only child of Remar and Salaya Steelseed, both descendants of powerful Kaldorei merchant families. Steelseed Manor was situated overlooking the sea in the bustling port town of Nendis, in Azshara, and in its marble halls, Omegras spent most of his life preparing to study druidism, as per the wishes of his father. While Omegras did not outright resent this, he was not necessarily the most interested in the druidic arts. An aimless child, one could say, he would often laze around his family's holdings, never venturing outdoors. That is, until his father became deathly ill. Local druids and priestesses could not seem to make any lasting effect on the patriarch, and, so, the family began looking to more esoteric means. Eventually, they came across a goblin Apothecary by the name of Dr. Quizk. His father eventually healed, but the powerful merchant would never achieve the state of health he had prior to the disease, and so, Dr. Quizk was conscripted as a live-in caregiver. Omegras instantly hit it off with the inquisitive goblin, or, more importantly, with the goblin's various books. He would often borrow, or steal, the doctor's textbooks on advanced sciences, and, specifically, how they related to the body. Suddenly, a flood of information exploded into Omegras's mind, and he immediately remembered all the previously boring studying he did in regard to becoming a druid. It was at this moment, when Omegras was about 400, that he began formulating the basis of the Compositional Theory. In a few short decades, however, Omegras was ready to become a druid, and packed his bags, including a variety of books borrowed from Dr. Quizk and a few of his own writings, and Omegras was sent off for Moonglade to attend commune for the dream. Exile from the Cenarion Circle Omegras would commune with the dream for years at a time, learning about the magical world and absorbing knowledge of nature. And, while there, he realized something. Nature's boring. Perhaps he wasn't used to studying "boring" things, being intrinsically fascinated by science, but to him, the study of druidism was not something he particularly embraced. He became a fully accredited druid in a few centuries, nothing was spectacular, mind you, but he understood the basic tenets of druidism. Changing into a bear, healing the feeble, smiting, on occasion, you know, really basic stuff. But the thing, to him, at least, there had to be something more. Days after days, he'd pour over his books, druidic or alchemical, to try and figure out the precise mechanism by which his healing spells work, how he changed his body into that of a beast. His fellow druids ostracized him, as was to be expected, after all, he was doing nothing but questioning millenia old doctrine, handed down by the head honcho himself. Omegras was obviously not well liked around the circle. To be fair, this was probably due to his increasingly surly and erratic behavior, he would often lock himself away and outright ignore his colleagues to work on his crackpot theories. His time was too valuable and his personality too far from altruistic to come anywhere close to being an optimal druid. Many higher ups wondered if the young druid was a liability for the Circle, when it came to not only its integrity, but the safety of its members and the environment itself. Omegras was given a task: prove his worth to the circle, or leave it. By this time, Omegras's theories were beginning to make sense, to him, at least, as well as a contingent of Goblins operating out of Undermine University that he was engaging in correspondence with. When Omegras heard of the ultimatum delivered by the circle, he quickly asked the Goblins what to do. This is not necessarily the wisest decision, Goblins are notoriously bad with decisions that do not involve money, but he was young, naive and idealistic at the time. Kicking his work into overdrive, he figured out the perfect plan. There was a Green Dragon in Ashenvale who had been stricken with a terrible disease, a horrible, festering blight that caused it immense pain, that even the most powerful druidic magic could not cure. If he could cure this beast, using not only so called magic, but empirical science, well, he would be regarded as damn-near a messiah. A party of druids, headed by future Archdruid Fandral Staghelm. Omegras approached the verdant leviathan, inspecting the blight that covered a good part of its body. Casting a few preliminary spells, Omegras produced a large syringe and inserted it underneath the dragon's scales, eliciting cries of pain from the creature. Immediately, the blight began to react, shifting and mutating, releasing a sickly pus. It spread over the dragon, more and more, until it covered most of its body. The dragon's cries were heard throughout the land, until it fell limp. Omegras stared dumbfounded at the dragon... then shrugged and packed his bags. Henceforth, he was officially excommunicated from the Cenarion Circle. Modern Era Omegras spent the next thirty years in Undermine, becoming estranged from Night Elven society and instead embracing the strange, erratic and cosmopolitan culture that typified the goblins. Though an odd sight, he was eventually accepted as common at the university. He was amazed how much he could learn in such a short time (a fifteen year degree was nothing in comparison to his lifespan), but he eventually emerged as a fully accredited Alchemical Biologist. Maintaining a good relationship with his colleagues back in Undermine, Omegras eventually moved back home to Nendis. His father had died after a while, the townspeople informed him (for his Goblin caretaker died of old age and, with no one to keep him alive, Remar had passed), and that his mother, soon after, took her own life. Omegras began converting his now unused manor into a laboratory, rerouting funds from his family's treasury and business associations to fund his research. It was during this time period that he codified his theories and published his first book, "The Dawn of Biodiversity". Beyond a few published essays and a symposium or two, the most notable thing Omegras did was revisit his druidic teachings. Using his own body as a staging grounds for experiments, Omegras extrapolated upon the druidic spells he soon remembered, enhancing them where he could, and vowing to understand the base mechanics behind everything. Shapeshifting, as well as some healing abilities, for example, was a result of rapid mitosis, the spells themselves imparting the nutrients needed to continue living (in his particular example, he points out the arcane similarities between a mage's ability to summon bread and a druid's ability to heal), or that the 'wrath' ability, as well as those associated with meteorological conditions used a living being's nascent bioelectric field to manipulate ambient particles. When the third war came to Kalimdor, Dr. Steelseed was contacted by the sentinels as they fought an uphill battle against the recently emerged Burning Legion. While harboring no particular love for the government that supported the Cenarion Circle, Omegras agreed to work in a R&D capacity, providing some support for the Battle of Mt. Hyjal, though all that really emerged from this was a cushy government paycheck and a stunning realization: it was pretty awesome beating the living crap out of things. Omegras, previously, had never been a particularly violent individual, but during his brief tenure in the Kaldorei armed forces, the spark of adventure ignited inside him. After the war ended, Omegras decided to explore the world, especially the new continent to the East, categorize and study its species while learning of its sciences. While he certainly enjoyed traversing the world, the strange, magically saturated lifeforms of the distant planet of Outland far, far fascinated him more, causing him to relocate to Shattrath for a good period of time, until he was contacted by representatives of the newly invigorated Kirin Tor, who had heard of his research and offered him new facilities and funding if he would attempt in helping them against the blue dragons. Omegras is currently residing in Dalaran and attempting to weaponize the combination of spells and diseases that he used to kill the green dragon he encountered during his stint at the Cenarion Circle. category:Characters category:Night Elf category:Druid